Durmiendo con la idiota
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un mini drabble acerca de una Nico que quiere dormir


Era una noche donde todas las musas hicieron una pijamada en casa de Maki, las jóvenes se disponían a dormir aunque era una sorpresa que algunas dormían en junta poniendo como ejemplo a Nozomi y Eli. Nico y Maki planeaban dormir juntas pero cierto par de subnormales les aguó el momento.

La loli parpadeaba lentamente mientras cierta retardada dormía sobre ella, si, una chica de cabello naranja de moño naranja estaba con cara de idiota y echando babas. Al lado de la loli dormía una chica pelinaranja de aspecto felino dormía plácidamente, ni siquiera la pequeña idol sabía la razón del por qué ese par de idiotas vinieron a dormirse en su futón.

La idol trataba de apartar a la chica adicta al pan de su camino pero era infructuoso como si un muro le cayera encima, la loli trataba de ser agresiva pero la pobre seguía prisionera del cuerpo de la chica líder de Muse.

La loli gruñó mientras trataba de empujar inútilmente a la pelinaranja

-Oye… Despierta, idiota

-¿Hm?

-¡Pesas maldita gorda!

La pobre Honoka seguía dormida a lo cual la pequeña idol decidió empujar levemente a su kouhai la cual cayó un poco al suelo aunque se aferraba del cuerpo plano de la mayor que ya estaba con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Por qué estás durmiendo sobre la cobija?

-Sueño…- Se limpiaba los ojos- ¡Frío, frío, frío!- La joven se cubría con los brazos mientras sentía que un aire congelado la estaba sofocando, la loli por enésima vez se tragaba su orgullo. La idol no entendía cómo alguien tan tierna, linda y talentosa, según sus palabras, estaba tildaba como idiota en junta con Rin y Honoka, en pocas palabras no entendía cómo estaba con "Su especie".

La idol no tuvo más remedio que tragar polvo y ofreció su cobija abierta con tal de liberarse de esa idiota, no lo hacía ni por humildad y esas cosas, sólo porque no le quedaba de otra

-Idiota, vas a pescar un resfriado. Ven aquí

La pelinaranja aceptó como una niña asustada la ayuda de su sempai metiéndose de lleno como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla a lo cual se acurrucó sobre la loli, quería calor ya que el clima era de los mil demonios. La idol comenzó a incomodarse mientras unos brazos apretaban su cintura y casi no podía respirar.

-No te pegues a mí, estás muy helada

La líder sonreía bobamente mientras sentía el calor abrazando a su pequeña sempai

-¿Eh? Pero finalmente puedo dormir con Nico-chan, no voy a dormir si no me pego a…- De pronto un puño impactó de lleno en su rostro pero la adicta al pan seguía vivita y coleando. La idol se arrepentía de no hacerlo con mucha fuerza

-¿Aún estás despierta, imbécil?

La pobre líder se cubrió la cara con las manos para luego chillar de dolor pero un regaño de Umi detuvo su drama a lo cual hizo un bufido triste

-¡Mi carita, duele!

-Eres tan ruidosa, cállate que quiero dormir

La pelinaranja hizo un bufido de enojo aunque a su sempai le importó ni un poco

-Eres tan mala… Te arrepentirás de esto, Nico-chan

-Hmp, si quieres dormir tanto con alguien búscate un estúpido peluche

La líder se puso bocabajo para alzar un poco la cabeza y como siempre sacó de la nada una bolsa de pan para comer un trozo

-Ah, en realidad eso me recuerda a un peluche que me regaló Kotori pero ahora la felpa está desgastada así que… Espera, ese no es el pro…-De pronto miró que su sempai estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras estaba de lado y sin abrir los ojos

-¿Nico-chan?... ¿Está dormida? Qué rápida- La comepan miró con detenimiento a la loli que dormía plácidamente mientras una mano tenía las señas de su Nico Nico Nii a lo cual la menor rodeó su pequeño cuello con su brazo derecho mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra la espalda de la idol.

De Rin no se preocupen la chica gato estaba tirada en el suelo mientras roncaba como gato. Yendo al punto, Honoka abrazaba a la loli pero de una manera inconsciente besaba levemente su nuca mientras su mano aferraba a la suya. De pronto la idol se volteó para dormir en los brazos de su idiota aunque se sonrojaba, a veces dormir sobre senos le incomodaba pero se sentía tranquilidad.

Y Maki… No se preocupen, la pantera frustrada durmió solita, bueno en realidad durmió con su amiga Manuela.


End file.
